


Aftercare

by sunshinesamizayn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesamizayn/pseuds/sunshinesamizayn
Summary: You and Sami have a shower, and get ready for bed.





	

You let the water warm up before you step in. You’ve never been one for cold showers after sex. He joins you.

Showering after sex had become somewhat of a ritual. Sex was so fast paced. Sex was skin on skin, and mouth on mouth and thrusts and rhythms and fine tuning everything while having to react so quickly. What is he enjoying most? When did you find just the right spot? What does his body language mean? Did you take too sharp of a tone with him? Are you being too hard that he’s uncomfortable or too soft that it’s not what he wanted? Sex was a thousand questions all at once and while it was amazing it was overwhelming as hell sometimes.

Perhaps that’s why showering together has always been so nice. Your skin is wet and his skin is wet and who can tell who’s who anyway? Sami’s a gentle guy. He doesn’t need you to be 100% all the time. He doesn’t need shower sex after bedroom sex. Sometimes just sharing that space is enough.

Your apartment is small, your bathroom is smaller, and your bodies touch as soon as he steps in. You rest your hands on his hips and he holds you against him. Sami might not be big in terms of WWE big, but he’s big enough to make you feel safe when he’s got his arms around you. 

He makes no move to make any distance and you wrap your arms around his waist, pressing your palms into his back. You close the already small gap between bodies and feel his wet skin against your lips as you press a kiss to his chest.

“Thank you for letting me do all of that,” you say quietly.

His chest catches for a second and can sense his response before he so much as opens his mouth to speak.

“You know I like it.”

“Well I’m thanking you anyway.”

His hands span your waist and he slides them up your back until they’re at the back of your neck and you turn your head to rest on his chest. You feel the rise and fall of his chest against the side of his face. In. Out. His breathing is slow and rhythmic you close your eyes as you match it.

 

*

 

Steam floats in through the bedroom doorway just before you shut it. Your hair is dry and your boyfriend is sliding on his boxer shorts. He turns to face you as you shut the door.

“Are you ready for bed?” He asks.

“Yeah,” you reply as you move to kiss his cheek. “Wait… you can’t go to bed with wet hair! It’ll make the pillows all damp!”

“Aw c’mon, it’ll dry in like five minutes.”

“I’ll dry it for you.”

“Well if you’d said that,” he said quietly, smiling.

He moves down the bed and sits as you take the towel and wrap it round his shoulders. You hold the ends in your hand for a second, pulling on them so he moves forward obediently and you press a kiss against his lips.

“Kiss me again,” he says suddenly.

“You’re going to have to rephrase that,” you say teasingly as you let your arms relax on his shoulders.

He looks at you properly now- all wide, puppy dog eyes.

“Please kiss me again,” he asks gently.

God, he’s getting good at this.

You’re more than happy to oblige, sliding your lips until they lock together like a jigsaw. You sink your palms into the softness of his upper back, bringing them upwards til you touch cotton and you startle, pulling away.

“I’m meant to be drying your hair!” You exclaim, an exasperated smile growing on your face.

“Aw man,” he laughs. “How did we get so distracted?”

“You tell me,” you say as you slide off his lap.

“Don’t bother getting a hairdryer, honestly it’s fine.”

“Straight onto combing then,” you retort.

He feigns shock. “That wasn’t part of the deal!”

“Why can’t it be?”

He blushes, looking away. “It always goes all… goofy…”

“Curly, it goes curly,” you correct him. “And for the record curly is not goofy. Curly is hot.”

You’re back with a comb, back on the bed but not on his lap this time. You kneel on the duvet as he sits complacently with a leg either side of you and closes his eyes.

You’re gentle with him, you’re very seldom not - and that’s only when he wants it that way. You run the comb into the base of his hair, giving it a careful shake and then pulling it vertically up his hair. Getting Sami’s hair to achieve maximum curl potential is a science, and a practice you’ve become more than proficient in since you started dating. When you bring the comb all the way through, his hair recoils and forms soft, corkscrew curls.

You kiss his forehead when you’re done and he opens his eyes. The first few times you’d done this he’d had his eyes open and you’d felt kind of obligated to hide how much you liked it. It wasn’t until one time when he was sleepy and closed his eyes for a bit that you realised how much better it is if you didn’t have to hide your joy, but you hadn’t gone back since.

He slides off the bed to go look in a mirror and laughs.

“I’m gonna have to get this under control tomorrow morning. Do you know how many Seth Rogen jokes I get as it is?”

You scoff at that, “You’re way hotter than Seth Rogen.”

 

*

 

You wind your arms around him, pressing your hands against his midsection. One leg is hooked round his torso as you place a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“You need anything, darling? Are you warm enough? Anything to eat?”

Many people had commented on the caring nature of your relationship, but it was Finn who said it best.

_Doted on._

It felt so right when he said it that you looked up the definition later.

To bestow or express excessive love or fondness habitually.

_“I know it’s late, but can we get takeaway?” He asks._

You unhook your legs and he shuffles around to face you, cuddling into your body. You wrap your arms around his shoulders and bring your hands to the back of his head, running your fingers through a mass of soft hair. You push your forefingers down and he tilts his head up expectantly. You kiss him softly before reaching over to the nightstand to grab your mobile.

Finn was right.


End file.
